


Ducking

by FlatTeamStructure



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, ProtectiveHilda, ProtectiveZelda, Trauma, Whenitsyourfirstficandyoudon'tknowwhattohashtag, YoungSabrina, witchhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatTeamStructure/pseuds/FlatTeamStructure
Summary: Her Aunties had warned her to be careful.





	Ducking

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Sabrina is about 12 years old, hope you enjoy :)

The distraught child's sobs had long since turned to wails, echoing around the forest. She hadn't thought when she had sung the chants she'd just learnt as she walked past the local Catholic priest. But it was clearly enough to catch his attention, so much so that he had jumped straight to the ducking stool her Aunties had warned her off. Two men stood by a lever holding the chair she was strapped to up above the depths of the water beneath her as the Priest shouted at her, demanding her confession. 

"I'm not a witch! I swear!" The lie came through with the desperate gasps for air, crying for so long haven taken it's toll on the twelve year old. She didn't know what to do, other than wait for her Aunties, she didn't know any spells that would help her now. Her words were now her only defense.  
"Please! Please, I'm not a- not a witch!" She began kicking her legs out desperately, rocking the chair, backwards and forwards, splashing the water up onto her dress. Her skin slowly starting to turn blue from the cold. 

"Well that still remains to be seen, little girl." The priest's voice was cold, void of the emotion she was used to. He had no sympathy for the defenseless child, seconds from demise by his own hand.  
"Aunties!" She screamed, slamming her body from side to side. Wanting nothing more than for the comforting sound of their voices, with the accompanying smell of nicotine and baking.  
"Aunties! Help! Auntie Zee! Hilda!" She was choking now, before she was even lowered into the lake, she stood no chance. She saw the priest gesture to the men for her to be lowered, and screamed once more, louder than ever before, before squeezing her eyes shut, and holding her breath. Trying to fill her mind with images of her parents, focusing on being with them once more, rather than being away from her Aunties and Ambrose. 

The two older witches emerged from the trees without being noticed. Zelda launching herself forward as soon as she saw what was happening, throwing the man about to dunk her niece down to the ground. The damp mud swallowing her heels doing nothing to hold her back.  
"Release Sabrina now!" She demanded, the vicious look on the priest's face not making her back down in the least, she would defy the dark lord himself to save her niece. But this man was having none of it, oblivious to the threat the two sisters posed, even when not feeling threatened.  
"She is a Witch!" He spouted. Zelda shook her head in disgust, looking into his eyes. They were wide with anger, how dare she delay his trial? He was doing God's work. She took another step forward, towards the flowing water, as Sabrina was swung to be over the banking again. Vaguely, in the background,aware of Hilda shifting the chair, back safely over the banking.  
"She is a child!" Zelda shook her head, clenching her fists. 

Sabrina opened her eyes only when she finally felt solid ground back beneath her feet, as she silently pledged to never go swimming again. Seeing her Aunties there, she burst into a new round of tears. They had found her. She knew they would, they always would. Hilda rushed forward to release their precious niece from her bindings. Lifting her up as soon as she could and clutching her to her chest, cradling her in a way neither of them had since she was a babe. 

Both witches hearts finally starting to regulate as they saw their niece safe again. Traumatized, but physically absolutely fine.  
"What kind of black magic-" The priest started finally seeing his companion controlling the chair was now frozen where he stood, not even blinking. Hilda's work.  
Zelda interrupted the priest as she bought her hand up, the man suddenly flying backwards, landing with half his body submerged in the water, the wind knocked out of him.

Sabrina continued to cry, watching what was going on around her. She had never seen her Auntie Zee so angry, not even when she'd found her cutting up her cigarettes after having a lesson on the risks of cancer at school. The sound of her niece's sobs and her sisters attempt to comfort her brought her out of her rage induced fit. Sabrina needed her more, than she needed to release her flourishing rage. 

"Sabrina!" She rushed towards her strange little family. Taking off her coat as she walked forward and wrapping it around the youngster, as Hilda continued to sway her side from side, hoping like as an infant it would bring her some comfort.  
"It's okay, we're here now, your Aunties are here. They can't hurt you now, we'll sort it out, we'll sort it all out. Don't you worry yourself." Zelda brushed the hair glued to her face by tears behind her ears. 

"Take her back home Hilda, I will sort this mess out." Zelda instructed her sister, once after whispered assurances from both the sisters Sabrina seemed somewhat calmer.  
"On your own? Are you s-"  
"Now!" The tone of her sister's voice was enough to motivate Hilda to nod and shift Sabrina's weight in her arms, ready for the long walk home. But as soon as she turned around and Zelda was out of sight, Sabrina screamed her name.  
"No! No, Auntie Zee!" She started to wriggle in her younger aunt's arms, craving the sense of protection that came with being near her.  
"Hey hey hey, it's okay, your Auntie Zee is right there." Hilda comforted turning so she was again in their line of sight.  
"Calm down Sabrina." Zelda gently instructed, caressing her cheek damp with tears.  
"I will be right behind you and your Auntie H, okay? I just have to deal with this, and then I'll be right there. I'll be back before Hilda has even had the chance to tuck you into bed and fill your tummy with cookies. I promise." Sabrina seemed hesitant, but nodded, tucking Zelda's coat more tightly around herself. The scent of her Auntie Zee and the presence of Hilda enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first Sabrina fic.  
> Make of it what you will :p
> 
> It's not brilliant partly because I forgot about it for quite a while, and when I looked at it, I found that according to Microsoft it had been saved at 2am on a Tuesday. 
> 
> But nonetheless, I'm quite pleased for a simple oneshot.  
> Any reaction would be appreciated.  
> Have a lovely summer!


End file.
